


Good, Long Night

by fanficsallnight



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Fingering, Loki everywhere, Loki ftw, Loki's smirk is hot, Possession, are you a man or a woman? this fic works for both!, ehhehehe, missing Loki, waiting for Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsallnight/pseuds/fanficsallnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know it's him from the way he touches you, no one else has ever touched you like that before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good, Long Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [runningincircles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningincircles/gifts).



You feel his cold breath on the back of your neck and you know it's him. You don't dare turn around. Even though you missed him, even though your lips crave to meet his, even though you're desperate for his touch. He's kept you waiting for so long, too long. But you stay still, your breath hitches as he puts his hands on your waist. He doesn't say anything, so neither do you. 

He slowly undresses you, without a single word. Once you're naked he brushes his fingertips down your back and you shiver. He still hasn't said anything. Your back is still to him, you haven't even seen his face yet but you know it's him. From the way he touches you, his hands roam your body gently at first, as if he was trying to remember how your whole body feels. 

He turns you around gently and he's naked too, he kisses you deeply, his tongue playing with yours and claiming your mouth as his property. And you kiss back, eagerly, oh god it has been too long. He keeps kissing you as he leads you to the bed, lays you down and goes on top of you. "Hello, beautiful" he smiles so sweetly at you and you can't help but blush and look away shyly. "Hello, Loki" you reply softly. This will probably all that you two will say, at least for now, at least until the morning. 

He kisses down your neck and nibbles around your collar bone. You can't help but moan softly, you run your hands through his black hair and close your eyes. He licks up your neck and flicks his tongue against your lips, you part your lips and flick your own tongue against his. He chuckles softly then kisses a trail down your body. As he reaches your lower tummy you spread you legs widely. He smirks at you and that really looks fucking hot on him. 

And suddenly it changes he scratches, bites down and nips in all the right places. Your collar bones, the back of your neck, your inner thighs, it has you moaning and squirming soon enough but he doesn't stop. He keeps at it. Only once you're begging he inserts just one finger into you and he licks his lips as he finds that perfect spot inside of you. He teases it, presses against it and strokes it. You groan and soon you're coming, screaming out in pleasure. "And now, I'm going to fuck you" he grins mischievously. And this will feel good, you're sensitive, you've just come yet you're still desperate for him. It will be a good, long night.


End file.
